


And the Second Thing?

by chibicarrera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance, olicity - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicarrera/pseuds/chibicarrera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been inspired by the various Olicity Drabbles I've been reading and I had to start typing some of my own!<br/>Anything goes in these drabbles. Any character you want alive, any AU you'd like, I will do it! Send suggestions / prompts to chibiolicity.tumblr.com/ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Here is a drabble I've had stuck in my head for the past couple of days, so I had to write it down and send it off to the world.  
>  _If you have any prompts, please submit to chibiolicy.tumblr.com/ask and the writing gods will hopefully smile upon me and grant me inspiration!__

Once a week, Felicity had an early morning meeting.

Once a week, Felicity had to leave the Foundry early to get home and prepare for said meeting.

Once a week, Oliver checked up on Felicity during his nightly rounds. At first, it had began because Felicity was typically forgetful when it came to texting a member of Team Arrow that she had made it home. Oliver had stopped by her bedroom window, tapped a couple of times, and reminded Felicity to text or call next time after he was let in. 

Of course, Felicity continued to forget, and Oliver continued to check up on her at her home. Soon, it became a ritual for the two. Felicity got into the habit of making two of whatever she was drinking that evening and inviting Oliver inside for a few minutes. Oliver got into the habit of learning to take a ten-minute break with her. They typically conversed during their breaks, discussing how Oliver would take the company back or what The Arrow needed to keep an eye out for that night. Some nights they talked about Felicity’s job and the latest software she had installed on Team Arrow’s computers. Other nights they talked about each other’s days or what the rest of the week held for them. 

After the tea/hot chocolate/decaf coffee was finished, Oliver would thank Felicity and make his way to the window. Felicity, every week, would smile up at Oliver and whisper, “Be safe,” before Oliver would nod and jump out the window. 

The nights before Felicity’s meetings quickly grew to be her favorite.

Every now and then, Felicity would fall asleep before Oliver could stop by. If she knew she’d be out cold before Oliver’s visit, she’d leave Oliver’s cup outside her window with a note: 

“I’m okay. Be safe. – Felicity” 

In the morning, she’d open the window to discover her note gone and an empty cup. Unbeknownst to her, Oliver still peeked through her window to make sure she was there before drinking the contents of the cup and taking the note home with him.

One week, Felicity realized very quickly that she would most likely not be awake when Oliver came by. She made two cups of tea, one with two sugars for her and one with milk for Oliver. She wrote her usual note, set it outside her window with the tea, and began preparing for bed. With a more-than-usual frazzled brain, she decided to light a candle to help soothe her mind to sleep. She quickly dozed off, forgetting to blow her candle out for the night.

Oliver stopped by not too long after she fell asleep. He immediately noticed the note on the cup on the windowsill, read it and gingerly placed it in his chest pocket. He drank the tea and marveled at how Felicity knew how he liked his tea by now. He quietly placed the cup down and peeked into her window to verify she was there. His heart caught in his chest when he saw her sleeping. It was something he was pretty sure he’d never get used to. Felicity’s golden hair fell in waves all over her pillow and her face had settled into a purely peaceful look with a contented smile, one that made his own smile grow. 

He allowed himself a few more seconds of looking at her smile before noticing the burning candle. Normally, he wouldn’t enter Felicity’s room while she was sleeping, but he couldn’t help but think about how dangerously close the candle was to her bed and how easily Felicity could knock it over if she rolled over in her sleep. He opened her window a little bit more and quietly placed his feet in her room.

He maneuvered his way to her bedside table and leaned over the candle. He glanced at her again before preparing to blow out the candle, but was caught unexpectedly by the feeling of peacefulness that he felt in himself. Every week, Oliver had begun to notice this feeling building in him when he was around Felicity. It was like he could forgive himself for his past and begin a new life. He could focus on his future with his friends, family, and Felicity. She quickly became a vital part of his life, and he didn’t want to even think her not being a part of his future in one way or another. He smiled at the sleeping woman before him once more and blew out her candle.

When he began walking back towards the window, Felicity stirred a little in her sleep. She mumbled lightly and unintelligibly before whispering, “Oliver,” snuggling into her pillow. Oliver froze and slowly turned around, hoping he didn’t wake her. He relaxed when he saw her still-sleeping form but felt his heart rate increase upon realizing that Felicity was dreaming about him. He smiled to himself and quietly made his way back to Felicity’s bed. Very delicately, Oliver placed a small kiss on Felicity’s forehead and made his way back to her window. He glanced back at her one last time before whispering goodnight and jumping out the window.


	2. Locked in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _theiitgirll said:_   
>  _Prompt: Tommy (he is back bc of the Lazarus Pit) and team arrow join forces to get Olicity back together, they could lock them somewhere so they are force to talk about their feelings or something like that (;_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an absolute blast to write! Thanks so much for the prompt.  
> Don't forget to send your prompts to chibiolicity.tumblr.com

The last thing Oliver remembered before waking up was dying.

The last thing Oliver remembered before dying was kissing Felicity. 

So when he woke, he definitely wasn’t expecting Tommy to be standing in front of him.  
“Am I dead?” Oliver asked.  
“Not anymore,” Tommy replied. “It’s a long story. Let me tell you on the way home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy went through the explanation of how his father brought him back to like using a Lazarus pit. “Basically, it’s a pit of goo that can bring you back to life if you use it quickly enough after dying. Super weird, but super awesome,” he offered. “I heard you were fighting Ras Al Ghul and thought the worst, so I came to check it out myself. Glad I did too. I found you and immediately dunked you in the pit. I couldn’t let my best friend die on me!”  
It took some time for Oliver to come to terms with the fact that Tommy was still alive. It wasn’t anywhere near how much time he needed to come to terms with the fact that he himself was still alive though. He struggled with the remembering his death and his life flashing before his eyes. He knew he was gone for a long time, at least a year judging by what Tommy told him, and that his friends assumed he had died at the hands of Al Ghul. He also knew that his family probably had no idea where he even was. Coming back this time was going to be a lot different than when he disappeared to the island. This time around, he had actually died. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver immediately threw himself into his Arrow work as soon as he got back. He barely gave Felicity or the rest of his friends any time for explanation. The hellos were short and the explanation was taken care of thanks to Tommy. Oliver caught Felicity’s glances at him every now and then and he constantly remembered his confession before leaving to fight, but couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it. It would be too hard on her with everything he was battling himself with. He hoped he’d be able to come over his mental obstacles and eventually end up with her, but thoughts like that remained just that, thoughts. 

One day Tommy asked Felicity if she could grab something from the Arrow Closet (as Roy so lovingly called it, much to Oliver’s annoyance). Felicity was more than happy to help, until she got into the closet and realized that Tommy’s training equipment was placed on the top shelf. “Digg, can you lend me a hand in grabbing this?”  
“Can’t Felicity. I’m a little busy at the moment,” Digg grunted as he threw a punch towards Tommy.  
“Ask Oliver,” Tommy suggested as he dodged Digg. “He looks pretty open.”  
Oliver stiffened at the mention of his name and carefully looked towards Felicity trying to figure out her reaction. Felicity smiled at him.  
“I could use all the help I can get,” she said.  
Oliver simply nodded and followed Felicity into the closet, hoping to make this level of closeness as quick as possible.  
As Oliver was reaching for the equipment, however, the door suddenly slammed shut and the pair heard a chair being dragged across the floor only to be situated under the handle.  
Tommy’s voice came through the wooden door. “You’re not coming out until a certain thing happens and we both know what that is, Oliver!”  
“What is he talking about?” Felicity asked.  
“It’s an old trick from high school,” Oliver sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. “We had some friends who obviously had these huge crushes on each other but neither of them would make the first move, so Tommy and I locked them up in a closet and wouldn’t let them out until they had started dating or at least kissed each other.”  
“So you’re saying Tommy thinks we have ‘huge crushes’ on each other?” Felicity emphasized her quotation of Oliver with her hands.  
“Don’t we?”  
Felicity was left speechless at that, and said the only thing that made sense in her head. “Oliver…”  
“Felicity, I know that we’ve been through a lot but I suppose if there’s ever a time to say this, it would be now.” He took a breath and placed his hands on Felicity’s arms. “I love you, Felicity. I have for the longest time, and I still do. I always will. But I died. Ra’s Al Ghul killed me on that mountain. I didn’t think I was going to come back and you can imagine my shock when I realized I was not only alive, but revived. I have no idea what the Lazarus Pit did to me or how it works and I have no idea how it’s going to affect me in the future. What I do know is that I want to be with you, but I can’t right now. I want to know how the Lazarus Pit is going to change me and if I’ll still be worthy of being with you. So please give me time. I know I’ve asked for too much from you already but…”  
Oliver was cut off by Felicity’s lips over his own. His eyes went wide and his grip on her arms tightened. The kiss was tentative and questioning and Oliver wasn’t sure how to respond, let alone if he could respond. He closed his eyes and leaned into Felicity, softly moving his lips over hers. Her lips were soft and warm and he suddenly felt more alive than he had in months. The kiss was sweet and innocent, neither willing to push the other further and was over shortly after it started. 

Felicity stepped back and smiled at Oliver who had a loopy grin on his face.  
“Oliver, I love you. When you were gone, all I could think about what how I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you. But you’re here now and I plan on telling you every moment I can. I understand that you’ve been through a lot and I know I’ll never truly understand what you went through, but I want to here for you. I want you to know that I will listen to anything you want to say, or I’ll just sit there and talk for you, or I’ll even leave you alone and wait for you if you really want me to. I’ll do what I can to help you through you this and I want to be with you every step of the way. Basically, I love you Oliver and I will always love you no matter what happens.”  
Oliver felt his heart swell with emotion and did the only thing that made sense to him. He kissed Felicity again. He couldn’t believe she was willing to wait for him and work with him, but he truly felt lucky to have this amazing woman at his side. He tried his best to convey how he felt through his kiss, and he thought he did a pretty good job considering Felicity’s eyes were watering when they pulled away.  
Still smiling at Felicity, Oliver banged on the door and shouted, “Alright Tommy! You got what you wanted. Now let me and my girlfriend out!” Felicity giggled as the rest of the team outside cheered and hollered.  
“It’s about damn time,” Digg said, smacking his hand against Oliver’s shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later, when Felicity and Oliver were tired of Tommy and Laurel tip-toeing around each other, they took matters into their own hands. They laughed as they forced the pair into the Foundry’s closet and locked them in. As the cries and threats from the closet began to die down and turn into soft whispers, Felicity reminisced and laughed as she rotated her new engagement ring around her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal right now is to update at least once a week, but I would certainly love to do more than that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
